According to You
by ScarredMockingjay
Summary: One-shot about Bella and Edward, based on Orianthi's According to you. My first fan-fic. Rated T just in case


I don't own the characters, they belong to SM. Song is According to You by Orianthi

_I'm stupid__  
__I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right_

That's what I always thought of myself after how we ended. I wasn't worth it, I didn't deserve anyone, and I wasn't good enough for anyone.

_According to you__  
__I'm difficult__  
__Hard to please__  
__Forever changing my mind__  
__I'm a mess in a dress__  
__Can't show up on time__  
__Even if it would save my life__  
__According to you__  
__According to you_

You always hated the fact that I was indecisive. Sorry it was a habit I picked up from my family. I didn't hear you complaining when we met, it meant we always did what you wanted, and I figured that you'd be happy. You also knew that punctuality was never a strong point considering my family, and I never liked dresses. I was always more comfortable in sweats or jeans and a hoodie.  
_  
__But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted__  
__Everything is opposite__  
__I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you__  
_

Then I met him, it was after you had left me. After you left me feeling to useless and lost. With just his smile he light up the room, and what was weird, was that the smile was directed at me. I sat at the table sipping my hot chocolate; he came over and told me how beautiful I looked. I thought he was lying, surely he must be said my mind. I was in my ratty jeans, an oversized hoodie. My hair was in a messy bun and my face all blotchy from the crying I'd been doing. Crying over you it had been. But he didn't leave, he didn't laugh, he sat next to me and started talking to me, trying to get to know me.

_According to you__  
__I'm boring__  
__I'm moody__  
__You can't take me any place__  
__According to you__  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away__  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span__  
__You're the boy who puts up with it__  
__According to you__  
__According to you__  
_

You never liked taking me out; you always said that it wasn't worth it if I wasn't going to dress up so that you could show me off. That's all you ever wanted, a pretty bimbo on your arm so could say you had the best, but did you ever care about how I felt about that? I just wanted you to like me for me. So my jokes were lame but guess what people still like them, they enjoyed how I'd give it away, and still make it funny, no ever got as annoyed by that as you. At least I had a sense of humor, not that you did by any account. I got distracted easily because there was always something interesting for me to pay attention to. I was always coming up with ideas to write about, you knew about my passion for writing. You made me feel like it was a bad trait to zone out because I was developing a story line, and that no one would ever want me because of it.

_But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted__  
__Everything is opposite__  
__I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

We got to know each other and I tried hard not to do the things I had done with you, but it's who I am, it's a part of me so it was fruitless. But he loved it; he loved all my little quirks. He loved it when I got distracted; he'd bring me paper and pen so I could write down my idea. He loved to hear me talk about how much I wanted to write, and couldn't wait to read some of my stuff. When we were away from each other we were constantly texting, I loved getting random texts from him while in class. "I miss you", or "Can't stop thinking about you", or "Wish I could just hold you in arms right now". Things you never told me, things you never bothered to show me.

_I need to feel appreciated__  
__like I'm not hated__  
__Oh, no__  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
__It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay__  
_

I no longer regret you leaving me so lost and feeling useless because it led me to find a guy that I'm truly lucky to have. I wish you could see my like Edward sees me through his green eyes. He makes me dizzy with just the looks he gives me, it reminds he how you never made me feel special. Wish you could see what you lost with me.

_According to me__  
__you're stupid__  
__you're useless__  
__you can't do anything right__  
_

I hate what you did to me, but Edward has helped me realize that it wasn't me who lost when you left me it was me. I was never useless; you just couldn't past your own insecurities and faults. You really can't do anything right, you let the best thing slip through your hands, the only girl that was so in love with you that let you abuse her mentally into loving you.

_But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted__  
__Everything is opposite__  
__I don't feel like stopping it__  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you [you, you]__  
__According to you [you, you]__  
_

We're getting married soon, and I couldn't be happier, he's made me more happy than I ever thought I could be. It's ironic how he invited you to the wedding so that you see how wrong you were, and how life according to you doesn't really work, and how you'll always be lonely and sad and angry.

_According to you__  
__I'm stupid__  
__I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right_

But I know now that I've done right by leaving you behind. Edward is my life now and I'm no longer lost, I don't feel useless anymore. He makes me feel beautiful, and smart. And he loves me writing. He's getting me published. Guess you never expected huh Jacob.


End file.
